1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of locking a micro-SIM card therein and ejecting the micro-SIM card out therefrom effectively.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a conventional card connector adapted for receiving a micro-SIM (micro-Subscriber Identification Module) card therein is widely used in electronic communication devices, such as cell phones. The card connector is soldered on a circuit board of the electronic communication device to communicate between the micro-SIM card and the circuit board so as to realize data identification.
The card connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals, a tray and a shielding shell. The insulating housing defines a plurality of terminal grooves vertically penetrating therethrough and extending longitudinally to pass through one end of the insulating housing. Each of the terminals has a contact portion at one end thereof and a soldering portion at the other end thereof. The terminals are disposed in the terminal grooves with the contact portions thereof being exposed to a top of the insulating housing to electrically contact with the micro-SIM card, and the soldering portions thereof projecting out of the insulating housing to be soldered on the circuit board. The shielding shell is covered on the top of the insulating housing to define an insertion space between the top of the insulating housing and the shielding shell for receiving the tray together with the micro-SIM card therein.
However, the tray together with the micro-SIM card inserted into the insertion space of the card connector is often apt to slide off from the card connector to suddenly interrupt the contact of the micro-SIM card and the contact portions of the terminals. Moreover, the above-mentioned card connector has no ejection mechanism that brings inconvenience for users to eject the tray together with the micro-SIM card out of the card connector.